The Underground Human book 2: the six other humans
by Pikagirl556
Summary: Book two of The Underground Human trilogy! They had finally made it to the surface and were living happily and peacefully. Alisa is having dreams though... She knows the other magicians are alive and that she's the only one that will be able to save them. Will she be able to save her friends or will she fail? SansxOC
1. Chapter 1

Alisa looked up at the night sky as she cuddled with her mate, Sans the skeleton. It had been a month since monsters had gone back up to the surface and they had been welcomed back in open arms mostly.

The two lived in a house at the bottom of mount Ebott, the mountain that the monsters had been under. There, they lived with their friends and make shift family.

Alisa was a magician, one of the last ones left. She was the only one that had escaped being kept as a slave with the others and had fallen under the mountain when she was eleven with her two huskies Luna and Shadow, where she lived for the last eight years. The 19-year-old could use animal magic, which would let her use abilities from most animals and some monsters and take physical attributes from them.

The two had met about six months ago at their favorite restaurant, Grillby's. About two months later, they found out they were mates. They had finished the mating the day before breaking the barrier and now Alisa was one month pregnant and had never been happier.

Of course, their friends didn't know yet that she was pregnant. They hid it from them pretty well actually. They wanted to make it a surprise. They planned on doing it later in the week.

Alisa sighed as she laid her head against Sans' shoulder. "This is so nice Sansy." She told him and he nodded, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's perfect. You couldn't have this bonehead happier." He commented. She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheekbone as Sans pulled her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Especially knowing you're carrying my baby." He told her, rubbing her belly slightly.

A blush appeared on Alisa's face as she leaned against him slightly. "We'll have to go back to the house in a bit you know?" She asked him and he groaned.

"Why can't we just stay here and I kiss you all night instead?" He groaned out and Alisa giggled before placing a kiss onto his teeth.

"Because if I stay out here to long I could get sick and you don't want to deal with me sick. Also, you can do that in bed. I'm tired Sansy." She answered him and Sans nodded, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Fine then, come on, I know a short cut." He told his mate before picking Alisa up in his arms. Alisa cuddled into his chest. She was only a few inches shorter than the skeletons so it wasn't hard for either of them.

Sans teleported them to their shared room and placed Alisa on the bed before crawling in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled into his chest. Soon, the couple fell asleep.

_Dream_

Alisa looked around in fear. She remembered this place. It was where she lived half of her life. It was where she and the others had been trapped until they escaped.

She was the only one that made it to the mountain, their meeting place, though.

She stood up and looked around. She recognized this room, it was the one where the seven of them were kept when not training or studying.

A groan sounded next to her and Alisa looked to see Sans. She gasped in alarm as she knelt beside her mate. "Sans! Are you okay?" She asked worryingly and he opened an eye socket to look at her before nodding.

"Well well, I see you two lovebirds are awake. Good." A voice called out and Alisa glared at the figure that she just notice was on the other side of the room. The man stepped out and grin evilly at them as Sans pushed Alisa behind him.

"Hmm, you act like you can save her you monster. Funny. I guess she truly did mate you. A pity I suppose but we can use it. Grab them." The man said and a flash of magic appeared before holding them in place. Alisa's eyes widen as she saw her old friends. They didn't want to do this but they had no choice.

"Take the monster to the punishment room. I shall be there in a second." The man said and one of her friends nodded sadly before carrying Sans away with magic. The skeleton thrashed in the magic's hold.

"Alisa! Alisa!" He yelled as everything went black.

_End dream_

"Alisa! Wake up babe! It's just a bad dream!" Sans frantic voice woke up Alisa as she looked at him. He hugged her tightly as she cried on him.

"Sans! T-they took you Sans! T-they we're going to use you against me! I couldn't move!" She cried as he held her close.

"Shh. It's fine. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Sans told her softly as he held her.

"Sans! Sis! Come down stairs and hurry! Something is happening!" Frisk voice yelled through the door and they looked at each other before running downstairs.

A figure stood in front of their house. Alisa gasped slightly as cat ears and a tail appeared on her. "R-ruby?" She asked the figure. They smiled at Alisa as her body glitch. It was a magical hologram.

"Hey Alisa! I don't have much time! You have to hurry! They're going to make us attack the monsters! You are the only one that can stop them! We're still in the same place as last time and not much has change! Please!" Her voice glitch. "Please hurry!" Then Ruby's body faded away.

"Ruby!" Alisa yelled out as the hologram ended.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: That's the first chapter! I am sorry for all that waited for the second book to come out and no luck. I've been really busy and haven't been able to write it. Updates won't that steady this time since I haven't finish fully writing this but I'll try to get an update schedule for chu all soon. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sans moved towards his mate as she fell to the ground. "Babe? Are you alright?" The short skeleton asked as he knelt beside her. Alisa looked at him with tears in her eyes, it wasn't even noon and she had burst into tears twice.

"I feel so bad for leaving them Sans. We had all escaped at once, going in different directions to mount Ebott so we could hide without them finding us. I was the only one to make it though. They wouldn't dare kill one of us and then have to wait and find the new magician. Instead if we got in trouble or tried to run and got caught then they would torture us. It hurt so much." She told him as she hugged herself, memories flashing through her mind. Sans hugged her to his chest for a minute before picking her up and bringing her back inside. Their friends watched worryingly as they saw the usually happy and carefree girl break down like a small child.

Sans sat on the couch and held his mate to his chest as Alisa tried to stop crying. Frisk went up to them to check on her sister. "Sis, don't worry you can save them!" She told Alisa encouragingly. The 19-year-old smiled and nodded as she wiped the tears out of her eyes before ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Thanks Frisk. I don't think I can though, that place is scarier than anything else I have ever seen before." Alisa answered the kid and Sans cuddled her to his chest.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you. They'll have a bad time if they even think about touching you." He reassured her. Alisa sighed as he started petting her hair, purring slightly. Her magic always made her act like some of the animals when certain actions are done, like petting.

Everyone looked at the girl, worried slightly, before she waved them away and they went back to whatever they had been doing before. Alisa fell asleep not long after, completely tired out from the day's event.

Sans turned on the TV as he held her to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. He could still feel her distress, a trait he had picked up after mating, but it was slowly going away as she slept.

Whatever they had done to Alisa had her terrified and that didn't sit well with Sans. It couldn't even be calmed by their bond, which could usually calm them easily with just a touch. He balled his hand into a fist, they would pay for hurting his mate so badly.

"Sans? Calm down Sansy." Alisa's voice rang out, laced with sleep. Sans smiled down at her before pressing his teeth to her forehead.

"Sorry babe. It just got me angry knowing that they hurt you before. I don't want you near that place but I know your determination to save them will overpower me. Though, I actually have to worry about two people I guess." Sans told her, chuckling at the last part as he placed his hand that wasn't in her hair on her stomach, that had starting budging slightly in the last month.

"Yeah but at least you don't have to eat for two. By the way, Sansy can you please go get me some fries from Grillby's, pleaseeeee." She pleaded. Sans sighed, her craving her starting to kick in and it won't be long till the others figure it out.

"Okay Babe. Be right back so don't move." He told her before letting her go and teleporting to Grillby's.

When he came back with the fries, Alisa was fast asleep with a blanket on her. Sans smiled softly before shaking her, knowing that she doesn't like cold fries. "Babe, I got you some fries like you ask. Wake up before they get cold." He said softly. Alisa yawned before nodding, taking the to go box of fries from him and taking out a fry.

"Thanks Sans. You're the best." She praised before taking a bite out of the food. Sans chuckled before taking a fry and eating it, earning a playful glare. Asriel comes by and looks at the two before rolling his eyes.

"Stop flirting on the couch you two! Mom will get mad again!" He told them before walking off. Alisa and Sans both shuddered slightly at the thought of the last time Toriel got mad at them. Twelve HOURS of lectures about public display of affection in front of kids. Yeah, neither one of them wanted to go through that.

"Sans, I'm still slightly scared. What if they do to you what they did in my dream-?" Alisa was cut off by Sans placed his teeth against her lips, silencing her. He pulled away with a small smile.

"That's not going to happen babe. They aren't going to touch you and I know you wouldn't let them touch me. Calm down. Trust me okay?" He told her and Alisa nodded slightly, cuddling into his chest some more, making Sans chuckle and pull her closer as the two spend the rest of the morning watching TV.

_end of chapter_

Pika: Do Chu guys like it so far? Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="dfff94f6b0c333c337c9a9e4fff06859"For dinner, Sans decided to take Alisa on a date to calm her nerves some. They decided that she needed to be calm if she was going to save them./p  
p data-p-id="3b98c787034a66d6eca3605aca757bde"Sans was now waiting for Alisa to get ready, watching TV on the couch. "Sans.~" Alisa called and he looked over to her as she came downstairs. She wore a purple sweater with a skeleton shaped heart that said 'In love with a skeleton' in the middle and a pair of jeans. He grinned slightly at her sweater, having bought it for her when they arrived on the surface. Of course, Alisa tried to refuse the gift, not wanting him to spend money on her but he ignored her and still bought it. Humans had some interesting clothes sometimes but pretty funny./p  
p data-p-id="767ce244fca51b75aaceed4194260e54""You look great." He commented as he stood and went to the end of the stairs to meet her. She smiled slightly at him, a light blush on her face, before pecking his cheek./p  
p data-p-id="8700dcf862b22f13fe7944e3f6ba23d1""Thanks Sansy. You look cleaner than usual, clean your jacket finally?" Alisa joked as he smirked at her before kissing her on the lips. It wasn't a normal kiss by any means, considering he didn't have lips, but she still loved his kisses and always returned them. They didn't have to be mates for that./p  
p data-p-id="644ddc3ba1228ffe4982cd4cb57acae8"The couple pulled away from each other and smiled. Sans laced his fingers through Alisa's and leaned down towards her ear, since she was a bit shorter than the skeleton. "You look good enough to eat Babe. May have to once we're home, unless you want to now?" He suggested and Alisa rolled her eyes before pulling away from the skeleton /p  
p data-p-id="4333aa2fe0d15410350f243e8d813856""Maybe if you're good Sansy. So, where are we going this time?" Alisa answered and he grinned before holding her by the waist and teleporting them to their date spot. /p  
p data-p-id="41c6d0baff182702ef344a3023ae27a1"They arrived at the cliff in front of the exit of the underground. Alisa smiled slightly at the large hole leading underground, now empty since everyone had moved up above. The sun was setting and their was a small picnic set up on the edge (I like picnics oak-y?). Sans led her over before sitting the two of them down, pulling her next to him./p  
p data-p-id="f3b153aa5dc7d1ededea152d7c5379d0"Alisa smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her (I have a picture of this on my art book!) as they watched the sunset while eating dinner and making small talk. This was the normal for dates and neither would change it./p  
p data-p-id="51790d478e5febb3de2daa0bd0153a17""Say Sans? Do you really think I can save them?" Alisa asked quietly, almost hoping that he wouldn't here. Sans looked down at her as he stopped playing with her hair./p  
p data-p-id="48386fde386aa480fe77b3214349c614""Of course I do babe." He answered. "You are the coolest human I know and you also care for your friends. I will be by your side the whole way. Don't worry, you have this Alisa." He only used her real name when he was serious and Alisa looked up to him and smiled./p  
p data-p-id="e4b20884687f0ee48b5b3084fd83e27e""Thanks Sans, you are the best." She told him and he grinned before pressing a kiss to her lips./p  
p data-p-id="f4b9db1542bf893aaa6eebf3c7e54cd9""I know." He said and Alisa giggled before leaning for another kiss./p  
p data-p-id="0753e0eab63e749d9a6a7ff7d2b6593d"_time skip_/p  
p data-p-id="41437f171a865aa29e1e95aac16d920e"Lina jolted awake as looked around. Seeing Sans, she breath a sigh of relief before burrowing her head into his chest. It had only been a dream luckily. He was still alive and next to her. Sans wasn't a pile of dust./p  
p data-p-id="e0bedb3277080a8b26263bc90d15e06b"Sans woke up to Alisa's shaking and clutching his ribs. "Babe? What's wrong, another nightmare?" He asked and she nodded./p  
p data-p-id="aeaac262f756ce96199d9105e8086129""T-they killed you. They turned you in a pile of dust right in front of me and I could only watch." She whimpered out as Sans hugged her closer./p  
p data-p-id="23b9eab9059b178df980d4ff9b08e471""I will not let them hurt you and you wouldn't let them hurt me. Calm down Alisa." He told her and she nodded as she cuddled closer to the skeleton./p  
p data-p-id="3d43d8fce6c5e1077ae9aa2acec42d38""It was so real though that I'm afraid of what may happen. You only have one hp Sans. Dodging won't save you forever." She told him and he shook his head before pressing his teeth to her forehead./p  
p data-p-id="419ad3d2d5e6474752049d2f53a09fb4""I will be fine babe. Will it make you feel better if I raise my hp some?" He asked and she looked at him./p  
p data-p-id="57605502c2691fe295b90368b835571a""Really? You can do that?" She asked and he nodded with a small grin./p  
p data-p-id="cf476cc670d0fd689bb288d56b890b99""Yeah but it takes work. We could also see if Alphys has anything for that too though." He said and Alisa nodded before kissing him and laying on his chest./p  
p data-p-id="8376b91e1b87788ed28290e518d5a834""Good, I don't want to lose you Sans, not now and not ever." Alisa said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her./p  
p data-p-id="be65bfbdb91b7cec3e9ff0cb1e7d4d01""Same here Babe." He replied before turning her over, earning a squeak in response./p  
p data-p-id="24c42266f99d416477605c9c391d45f8"_time skip_/p  
p data-p-id="346ee3e554f41f2d1c027f3c6d7777aa"The next morning, Alisa could not walk because her legs were so sore. Sans ended up carrying her around for most of the day and neither mind it./p  
p data-p-id="fc6151ef44074a0df2f70772dcbd3656"_End of chapter_/p  
p data-p-id="fc6151ef44074a0df2f70772dcbd3656"strongPika: GUYS IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT PUBLISHED THIS IN SO LONG! I Already had the chapter written but have been so busy I havent been able to post and for that I am so so sorry! I'll try to post every week until I run out of chapters. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!/strong/p 


End file.
